Edward Conagher
Name: Edward Conagher Age: 27 Sex: male Appearance picture: picture Basic physical appearance and attributes: Male caucasian, 6’1”, 170lbs. Black hair and 5’O clock shadow with green eyes. Considered attractive to women, Edward has two scars; one above his right eye, the another from a Gun shot to the chest…. Edward is also short-sighted and has to wear black framed glasses and is often made fun of the fact Weapons: A sawed off Over/under shotgunand a scoped Glock 86 plasma pistol as a sidearm/long ranger weapon but may pick up a (proper) long range weapon later on Armour: A Per-war “gangster/Detective” outfit looted from a museum, black framed glasses and a bandolier to carry ammo Personality: Edward is a polite, friendly man who can get along with almost everyone due to his ability to stay unusually clam about almost everything although when he is annoyed by something or someone it can very hard to stop him without literally knocking him out or until the person is dead... However Edward is shortsighted and has to wear glasses (four eyes), Edward has adjusted to this by being faster, if not as accurate as everyone else (Fast shot.) Edward is also suffering amnesia from a blow to head so has blank spots in his memory, which people could use to their advantage… Despite being a slaver Edward is ironically a somewhat of devote Christian carrying his own Bible around with in and prays, sometimes with slaves.Although since It has kept some of the slaves at PF from escaping, no-one stopped him But it has gotten him in trouble when he objected to Al killing a slave for "fun" Occupation: was a slave, slaver and slaver doctor at PF, currently unemployed But a trained doctor Faction: Moriarty but more likey calypso since she sorta runs everything in grayditch Backstory: Edward barley remembers his any of his childhood other than he was born or lived in a church of some sorts with a group of people, with one Girl being rather important to him (his sister) although does not know why... The earliest memory Edward cleanly has is of when is was when he first arrived of Paradise falls as a slave... roughly 10 or so years ago but does not know the date. For some unknown reason he was able to Impressive the then slaver leader Harmon Jurley that he was freed and became a slaver working under the new leader of eulogy Jones… Edward then worked as slaver for eulogy Jones up until 2277 whilst also learning medical skills from doc church and then Cutter, However unlike many of other slavers working for Eulogy Jone, Edward treated his slaves with respect, fed them well and even prayed with them. Whilst this annoyed some of the slavers, Edwards slaves overall we sold for a higher price and escaped less so was allowed to continue but was mocked by other slavers.... When Jimmy leggio attempted to take over Paradise falls, Edward remained neutral; not favouring either side but was knocked out during the fighting (cause of the amensia) , when he awoke Jimmy was in charge. Although not really liking Jimmy, Edward began to work as the doctor for Paradise fall but regularly argued and fought with his new second in command Al over his somewhat sadistic treatment of slaves and the odd occasion were he would kill a slave for the fun of it Eventually however after hearing of Wolfgang’s Death, Jimmy odd return from grayditch (and along with a tip that jimmies days were numbered) Edward had enough and decided to leave PF forever.... Leaving in the middle of Night Edward made his way towards grayditch to screw up Jimmys operation and kill that Al bastard!